Dois Mundos
by Ebony Vortex
Summary: Loki e Eris, deuses de mundos diferentes, mas que se juntam para tramar contra Asgard e o Olimpo. Agora o Santuário de Athena e as forças especiais de Midgard começam a investigar e encontram grandes ameças.


— CAPÍTULO UM —

**As Reflexões De Camus**

Aquela colina, nas regiões remotas de Atenas, era banhada pelos fracos raios de um crepúsculo. E sobre essa colina, situava-se uma mansão. Sua arquitetura era bem trabalhada em mármore e em concreto e o teto era uma grande abobada.

E no grande salão oval, iluminado por luz de tochas em meio aos fracos raios do sol poente, envolto por colunas cuidadosamente esculpidas, um homem caminhava calmamente em direção aos portões da mansão. O homem, era um cavaleiro. E naquele mesmo momento estava trajando sua armadura como fazia todos os dias. Era dourada, reluzente, com formas de estilo próprio. Era decorada com fitas, safiras e uma capa branca, que se ondulava suavemente enquanto o cavaleiro caminhava.

Diante dos portões, nos degraus das escadarias que davam acesso à mansão, o cavaleiro ficou estático. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, mais uma vez, como nos últimos dias. Distraidamente olhava para a descida da colina pedregosa. A escadaria seguia abaixo, levando a uma outra mansão. Depois ela saia dessa mesma mansão e fazia uma curva numa grande pedra. E assim, ela seguia colina abaixo, levando a varias outras mansões e seus jardins.

E dali, o cavaleiro podia ver também, a cidadela e mais distante, os montes que escondiam o sol poente. Agora porem, o cavaleiro se afundava em suas duvidas e perspectivas. Mas, não muito depois, ele notou que um vulto subia as escadarias. Ao que parecia, era um outro cavaleiro, pois também trajava uma armadura. Também era dourada, brilhante e também portava uma capa.

Ele ainda estava distante, e por isso, o outro cavaleiro voltou-se para seus pensamentos mais uma vez. Logo porem, ouviu-se o tilintar da armadura do visitante que já estava próximo. E este, disse:

— Da janela de minha mansão, eu o vejo contemplar o poente todos os dias. O que o faz olhar para o horizonte, Camus? Está à espera de alguém.

— Como está o mundo, Milo? — Respondeu o cavaleiro com uma pergunta, mas em seguida continuou. — Estamos aqui, nesta colina, meses e anos, recebendo noticias tardias.

— Cansado do sedentarismo? — Desdenhou o outro cavaleiro subindo mais alguns degraus ate que ficasse no mesmo nível que Camus. — Converse com vossa santidade, senhor do santuário. Ele sim deve estar bem informado. Você muito bem sabe que somos guardiões. E guardiões não saem muito por ai a menos que seja por uma ordem ou uma situação extraordinária.

— Não somos exatamente guardiões — retrucou Camus. — Nós somos cavaleiros e cavaleiros tem suas cruzadas.

— Me parece que você quer sair um pouco do santuário, ou talvez mesmo da Grécia. Estou certo?

— Sim, está. Mas não tenho esse desejo por interesses meus. Eu temo com o que há lá fora.

— Lá fora? — Milo achou graça. — Sim, lá fora... Homens brigando por terras, buscando poder, brigando por amor a mulheres proibidas... Mas Camus, não somos nós quem cuidamos disto.

— Então, qual é o dever de nós cavaleiros? O que fazemos aqui, neste santuário, fechado para o mundo? Recordo-me de minha ultima missão, mas estou quase me esquecendo de como foi a primeira.

— Bom, eu já descobri o porque de você olhar tanto para o sol poente — dizia Milo um pouco insatisfeito. — Como eu disse antes; discuta isso com vossa santidade. Ele esclarecerá sua mente mergulhada na escuridão de duvidas.

O sol já se punha, deixando o leste num tom roxo enquanto que o oeste agora era apenas uma luz fraca e alaranjada. No meio, estava o céu lilás. Camus olhou confiante para Milo e disse:

— Tenho certeza de que ele irá me entender.

— E você acha que ele não está com os mesmos pensamentos que você? Aliás, sempre teve e sempre terá, pois esta é uma das tarefas dele — Respondeu Milo com malicia, dando as costas em seguida, voltando a descer os degraus. A capa havia num elegante movimento, coberto quase toda a armadura de formas agressivas, decorada com fitas e rubis. — Mas, faça como quiser Camus... Faça como quiser...

Camus voltou para sua mansão. Milo, ao que lhe parecia, não se importava com o que acontecia fora do santuário, no mundo. A acomodação que o poder e tempo lhe trouxera, talvez o deixara assim, pensou Camus enquanto cruzava o salão. Mas então, as preocupações o atormentavam novamente; decidiu visitar a autoridade santa e máxima do santuário.

O cavaleiro sabia que ele se sentia incomodado ao receber visitas a noite. Mas Camus se sentia atormentado demais para conter suas duvidas e temores por mais um dia. Então, saiu de sua mansão pela outro portão do salão oval. Seguiu um corredor e passou por um canteiro onde havia pedras altas, que delas mesmas brotava uma pequena fonte de água cristalina. Dali, seguiu pacientemente por uma escadaria.

Havia feito uma curva e então, chegou aos portões de uma mansão. Também era em mármore e em concreto, mas com uma grande sacada na frente. Uma estreita escada levava ao patamar superior. Lanternas estavam acesas pelas pilastras e uma misteriosa luz vinha de dentro do salão.

Timidamente, Camus adentrou. O salão era iluminado por uma luz aconchegante. Mal tinha se colocado no grande cômodo, quando viu que um outro cavaleiro vinha no sentido oposta. Ao que parecia, já era esperado.

— Faz tempo que não me visita, Camus — dizia o cavaleiro anfitrião, cujas formas da armadura, que também era dourada, lembravam o mar se sua fauna. — Seja bem vindo.

— Realmente não vim visitá-lo — respondeu o cavaleiro. — Preciso falar com vossa santidade.

— Alguns de vocês, estão sempre tão ocupados com deveres e metas — lamentou o cavaleiro como uma ponta de sarcasmo. — Acabam por esquecer que também somos pessoas comuns e que devemos ter nosso lazer. Nos não somos tão solitários assim Camus, ou somos? Também devemos dedicar nosso tempo a aqueles que nos rodeiam e querem bem.

— Insinua algo, cavaleiro?

— Não Camus, não... — Deu uma leve sacudida em sua capa, deixando cair o que parecia ser pólen. — Vá em frente. Devo lhe dizer porém que seus passos estão muito barulhentos, pois de meus aposentos eu o ouvi subindo pelas escadarias. Acaso perdeu a requinte? Nem mesmo o cavaleiro de Touro teria passos tão barulhentos.

— Talvez minhas reflexões tenham sido um peso em meus ombros — respondeu Camus com uma voz etérea. — Agora, se me der licença, preciso ir.

Camus prosseguiu. O cavaleiro anfitrião esperou quase que imóvel, o visitante sair. Assim, Camus saiu, percorrendo um jardim de rosas, tomando em seguida a continuidade da escadaria. A noite já caíra por completo quando chegou a ultima mansão sobre a colina. Era a maior de todas. Estandartes e esculturas adornavam a entrada, que era vigiada por sentinelas.

O cavaleiro cumprimentou-os e seguiu por mais uma escada. Agora estava num salão forrado por tapetes, onde havia serviçais, cada um encarregado de uma tarefa. Camus seguiu até mais uma escada, sob olhares de admiração e curiosidade. Era uma escada curva, que levava a um patamar onde havia estatuas esculpidas executando alguma ação. Então dali, tomou mais uma escada, conduzindo o cavaleiro em meio a quadros de diferentes tamanhos.

Passou por corredores, salas, e então se viu num corredor vasto. Na outra extremidade, havia um portão com mais dois sentinelas. Camus seguiu o caminho e cumprimentou os homens do portão. Eles sem nada a dizer, abriram passagem para o cavaleiro.

Diante do salão, Camus olhou rapidamente ao redor e então seguiu. As pares eram decoradas com quadros e esculturas, e espalhadas pelo lugar, havia colunas finas. As janelas eram grandes e o teto era abobadado, com a imagem da deusa Atena aplicando ensinamentos a seus cavaleiros.

Quase na outra extremidade, havia um pedestal e sobre ele, um esplendoroso trono. Sentado, estava uma figura radiante, trajando uma capa, presa por imponentes ombreiras. Portava um elmo adornado e uma máscara.

— Sinto incomodá-lo — começou Camus.

— De longe eu o vejo, Aquário — atravessou o santíssimo Senhor do Santuário numa voz etérea e retumbante. — Sinto seus temores e pesares. Também sinto seus passos desde que saíste da mansão de Peixes. O que o aflige tanto?

— Sinto o caos — respondeu Camus sem emoção na voz. — O mundo anda movido pelo caos.

— E você está certo — respondeu o Senhor.

— Eu fico imaginando se nós, do santuário de Atena, não podemos fazer algo. Afinal, algumas das batalhas registradas na historia dos homens, teve intervenção dos santos de Atena.

— Sim, Camus, eu tenho sentido todas estas mesmas coisas. Contudo, eu estou no receio de arriscar os santos, sejam eles de ouro, prata ou bronze. Penso também se os outros santuários não se importam com os problemas do mundo.

— Mas porque tal receio, senhor?

— Porque algumas coisas estão por vir, Camus — respondia o Senhor agora com uma voz cansada. — Atena me disse. Sim, ela me alertou do que viria.

— Atena? — Surpreendeu-se Camus embora não houvesse demonstrado isso muito bem. — Não temos noticias dela há meses.

— Ela mesma esteve ocupada tratando de assuntos dos quais fiquei muito impressionado ao ouvir.

— Isso quer dizer que a deusa tem algo reservado para nós?

— Sim, Camus, mas tudo em seu tempo.

O portão do salão se abriu mais uma vez. Havia entrado agora mais um cavaleiro dourado. Sua armadura era de formas sutis, com diversos adornos. A capa era arrastada. A expressão do cavaleiro era neutra e seus olhos estavam fechados e pareciam ate mesmo lacrados. Não eram fechados porque não enxergavam, mas sim porque isso fazia parte da doutrina que o cavaleiro seguia.

— Na verdade, Camus, eu costumo discutir esses tipos de assuntos com Virgem. Mas vejo que você se adiantou quanto a isso.

— Aquário busca a liberdade para tudo — dizia o cavaleiro de Virgem calmamente. — Quer inovar e incutir idéias nas mentes dos seus próximos. É natural que ele tenha pensando nisso também, vossa santidade.

— Pela hora, eu deveria me recolher — dizia o Senhor —, mas creio que devamos tratar desse assunto imediatamente. Aproximem-se.

Camus e Virgem se achegaram ao trono da autoridade máxima do santuário de Athena.

— Devemos nos preparar — começou o Senhor. — Athena me disse que os deuses estão se conflitando cada vez mais. Segundo ela, uma estranha sombra paira no Olimpo. As discórdias estão transbordando, segundo ela.

— Mas apenas Athena percebeu isso? — Indagou Camus.

— Os deuses vivem atarefados o suficiente para não perceberem essas coisas — respondeu Virgem com sua voz calma e grave. — É como um cão, que não percebe quando a pulga está em suas costas.

— Mas, Shaka...

— O que Shaka diz faz sentido — atravessou o mestre calmamente. — Nossa senhora, Athena, já disse estar tecendo uma estratégia de investigação.

— Mas o que nós temos a ver com isso? — Perguntou Camus numa voz arrastada.

— Alguns fatos inusitados estão acontecendo pelo mundo, como conseqüência da quebra de harmonia entre os deuses — respondeu o senhor com um tom pesado.

— O que, por exemplo? — Indagou Camus mais uma vez.

— Os mares estão invadindo a terra. O sol se põe mais tarde ou mais cedo as estações têm entrado em descontrole, etc. Mas exatamente o que se passa no Olimpo, a deusa ainda não me disse.

— Então, estaremos aguardando ordens — falou Camus.

— Espero não ter de designar os santos de ouro para as missões — disse a autoridade suprema. — Mas acredito que essa situação irá se agravar. Logo, você, Camus, e você, Shaka, estarão a serviço assim como os demais dez.

— Estamos aqui para exatamente isso, senhor — disse Shaka. — Nós temos o poder para servir em prol do bem alheio.

— Muito bem — disse o senhor do santuário. — Agradeço sua preocupação, Shaka e a sua também, Camus. Mas agora peço que se retirem. Gostaria de cuidar dos meus assuntos pessoais e fazer algumas reflexões antes de dormir.

— Sim senhor — assentiram Shaka e Camus em uníssono.

Desse modo, os cavaleiros se retiraram. Não disseram uma palavra até que retomassem as escadarias que atravessavam as mansões daquela colina.

— Não fique tão inquieto, Aquário — começou Virgem. — Logo chegara o momento de lutar. A luta entre o que é considerado bem e mal nunca acaba. Existe um intervalo e nada mais.

— O que é bem e mal para você Shaka? — Questionou Camus como de costume. — Você nunca define as coisas, apenas mostra o lado de cada uma delas.

— Quem somos nós para definir o que é bem e mal, mesmo convivendo entre eles? Os homens definem o que é bom, aquilo que os beneficia.

— E não seria lógico? — Indagou o cavaleiro de Aquário com uma voz seca.

— Nem sempre — respondeu Shaka de imediato.

A conversa havia parado, pois haviam chegado na mansão de Peixes. As luzes do fogo das lanternas davam um ar misterioso às rosas que ali estavam.

— Se dois cavaleiros de ouro vão ate o salão do senhor do santuário, então é porque há algo de importante nisso — disse o cavaleiro de Peixes saindo de uma sombra. — Principalmente se um deles for Shaka, de Virgem.

— Sim, Afrodite — respondeu Shaka. — Se eu estou saindo de minha mansão para ir ver a autoridade máxima do santuário, então é porque pressinto o desconhecido ameaçador.

O cavaleiro de peixes demonstrou um leve desgosto ao ser chamado pelo nome.

— Mas o que diria se o cavaleiro de Aquário estivesse junto? — Continuou Shaka.

— Diria que as coisas não estão realmente boas — respondeu Peixes cruzando os braços.

— Então — dizia Camus — Esteja preparado.

Peixes abriu caminho para Aquário e Virgem passarem. O que foi discutido na sala do mestre, não seria comentado em lugar algum, ate que fosse oficializado.

Não era a primeira vez que Shaka iria a sala do Senhor do Santuário para comentar sobre os pressentimentos e premonições que tinha. Mas desta vez, para a surpresa do cavaleiro, ele havia encontrado outro, com as mesmas sensações. Isso, entre os dozes santos de ouro, era algo para se alertar. Shaka era o único que tinha tal sensibilidade. Claro que os demais santos também eram sensíveis e faziam suas reflexões. Mas eles não se preocupavam tanto, e guardavam a maioria das reflexões para si mesmos.

Mas Shaka se preocupou. Se alguém chegou primeiro que ele a presença do Senhor Do Santuário, então ele deveria dar mais atenção e tomar mais cautela com a situação vindoura, ainda coberta pela sombra. Mesmo porque, a voz do Senhor, todavia firme, agora era vacilante.

Agora, aguardavam o chamado para a batalha.


End file.
